


Fugitives

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Muggle AUHarry Potter is in trouble.





	Fugitives

Harry Potter was in trouble.  How was he supposed to know that the stack of books outside the shop weren't free?  If you leave it something outside with no one manning it, people are going to think it's free.  He was running down the street with a big atlas clutched in his arms and with people yelling after him.  Oh great, police sirens.  Harry tripped over a curb and fell, the book sliding out of his grasp.  A black motorcycle pulled out of the alleyway and Harry's heart leapt.  He was gonna die at the hands of someone in the mafia.  

"Need help there?" a deep voice came from atop the bike.  

Harry gulped and slowly raised his head to see a boy around his age with pale blond hair and a leather jacket.  He was at a loss for words.

"I'm assuming by the fact that you were running and that you look scared out of your mind that it's you the police are after," the blonde drawled.

"Uhh... yeah."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" the boy reached out his hand, "Hop on."

Flabbergasted, Harry took the hand that was offered to him and stood up.  Coming back to his senses, he grabbed the atlas and hop on the back of the motorcycle.  Without warning, the bike started up and sped off, leaving Harry to throw his arms around the boy's midsection, the atlas wedged between them.  The boy chuckled but Harry didn't care what he thought of him.  They drove for a little while, taking back roads and alleyways to escape the police, when the boy stopped at a deserted park. 

Harry clambered off the bike, his heart racing and his legs numb.  "Th-thank you," he stuttered to the smirking blond.

"You're welcome.  Now, you wanna tell me why you stole an atlas?"

"I didn't know it wasn't free."

"Okay, but why an atlas?"

"I wanna travel."

The boy didn't say anything, just smiled.  

Harry started to walk away, when the boy caught him by his jacket pocket.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry."

"Draco."

Harry smiled and Draco let him walk away before calling out one more thing.

"By the way, don't think I didn't notice you humming the Mission Impossible theme!"

Harry chuckled and continued on his way.  He heard the roar of the motorcycle, and Draco was gone.  Shoving his hand in his jacket pocket, he discovered a small slip of paper.  Puzzled, he pulled it out and saw numbers written in small scrawl.  He shook his head, still smiling, and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more on my Wattpad (andistone), where I post first.


End file.
